black_plasma_studiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Village Raid
Village Raid is the 4th part of Animation Life created by BPS. There are 7 clipping errors in this video according to Animation Sins and at 5:34, you can hear Wilhelm Scream. Plot The video features pillagers who have captured a bunch of villagers. Just then, a pillager notices some TNT about to explode. Another piece of TNT near the building he is on explodes. Then, Alex (whose leg has no follow-through once she arrives which is an error) and Steve come to raid the village. During the raid, Alex has tame expressions which are errors and Steve frees the villagers. After raiding the village, they both return to Oakland Village where most patrons are at like Bernice, Zenzoku, XpertBandit, Kaypooey, FlameGuardian, and WailfulGalaxy2. Here, they usually buy food, watch people dance on a stage, and cook food ( and for some reason put the meat on the ground since they're probably trying to get people sick). That night, Steve and his dog including Alex watch fireworks while Kaypooey flossing and the recurring old man spinning have been dancing for a minute and Animation Sins feels worried about them. The next day, Alex wakes up and notices everyone running to the front of the village and once Alex and Steve get there and both prepared, they notice an evoker with a pillage army. The other army fights off each other while the village is being destroyed while a villager is banging his head on a bell (& probably watched a tutorial on how to get brain damage) but Steve immediately defends off the pillagers and kills the evoker. Meanwhile, the enemies retreat and the village wins. Later, Steve and Alex are given a map leading to somewhere. Errors At 0:08, the villagers near the campfire are not moving. In the next shot, the ravagers foot doesn't move for a few frames. At 0:32, when the pillager is shocked, the 5:00 shadow doesn't bend at the map edge looks sharp. At 0:39, when the TNT explodes, things look completely wrong. At 0:47, there are more trees and the sky texture rotates and the tower just sinks into the ground and tilts and in the next shot, the chest slides too late and the pillager flag waves the opposite way. In the next 2 shots, there are 5 arrows despite the fact there are only 3 pillagers with crossbows. At 1:24, Steve's run cycle has no ups and downs and has no anticipation once he's about to jump over the log and also the main controller causes him to float down to the ground. After maybe exactly a dozen shots Steve turns in mid-air and in the next 2 shots, both Steve and Alex are floating. After 5-10 shots, the beet juice being poured doesn't follow the basic laws of physics and once Steve accidentally trips on a rock and lands on Alex, it's not on her or on the ground. Once Alex falls asleep during the fireworks, she keeps her eyes a bit open the whole time. Impressive. At 4:15, everyone has the same walk and run cycles where all of their feet slide and one is carrying 4 swords and a bow without arrows. At 5:14, the evoker just floats on to the ravager and the walk and run cycles of the army are just in sync while the horses on the other army are much slower. At 5:27, a pillager slides off-screen & at 6:45, the sky is now a medium-blue void. Category:Animations Category:Minecraft